


feels like i'm the only one scared

by herwhiteknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post fall of Beacon, platonic or romantic? your choice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Blake had no choice. After Adam attacked and Beacon fell, she had no other choice but to leave. Weiss had no choice either. She was about to be brought back home, back under the control of a manipulative father.Somehow through the storm, they find each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	feels like i'm the only one scared

**Author's Note:**

> A short lill monochrome ficlet for a belated Christmas fic/art exchange for someone in my Discord server :) And just like the tags say, if you wanna perceive this as romantic or as platonic, you do you! Whatever ya like!
> 
> Title taken from "If I Break" by RED. Highly recommend.

Blake regrets running the moment she stops outside of the burning walls of Beacon. Not that there were any actual walls, but it’s a physical space that Blake steps into - steps _beyond._ A physical space defined by the labels she’s set in her head, a place on the ground that is defined by _here_ and _there,_ where she’s stepped before, and where she has not.

Beacon burns behind her. But even with her sharp hearing, she can no longer hear the screams and the clashes of war.

One, of course, remains.

_Get away from her!_

And that memory drives her forward, into the space where her feet have not yet walked. A space that marks where she will not turn back from. A physical placement of her cowardice. A cover for her lies, ones that say quietly to her heart that she’s leaving to protect them. Protect them all.

It’s a lie, but it’s what she’ll tell herself to keep her feet moving forward.

Until a voice calls to her back. “Blake?”

Her ears flick before she can stop them, and she curses the instinct inwardly before she realizes - it’s Weiss. And she’s _seen_ . Blake turns, but does not move. “Weiss,” she answers flatly, remaining in the space of onwards, the space of never looking back. _It’s to protect them._

“What are you doing?”

It’s a pull in the other direction, a sound of familiarity, a reminder of the things she was leaving behind. But Yang’s scream, the sickening slice of Adam’s sword, his angry warning - _no._ She wouldn’t turn back. “I’m leaving,” she says resolutely, her jaw set, eyes like flint. 

Something in Weiss just _crumbles_ and her posture falls. She no longer looks like the defiant, willful but stuck up heiress that Blake has come to easily associate her with. The image shakes her to her core, just a little. Makes her feet shift in their stance. “So am I,” she whispers, and her head turns, just slightly, and Blake catches the direction of her gaze and notes a large Atlesian ship through the trees a short distance away.

“He’s taking you back home,” Blake says softly, disbelief colouring the vowels, anger seeping in through the consonants. 

“I have no choice,” she breaks - _almost._ As close to breaking as Blake as ever seen her, and it nearly unroots her. She swore she was leaving to protect them, that this was the best decision. That Adam would destroy them all, would put them all in mortal danger if she didn’t disappear, and yet-

Yet Weiss stands before her, eroding in the face of the relentless tides, stones falling from her facade against the onslaught of the oncoming storm. Weiss needs her, found her somehow, pure chance crossing their paths.

And there’s nothing Blake can do for her in this moment. Their fates are set before them, their choices directed by destiny they did not guide, could not forsee. So she steps out, steps neither forward nor back, but sideways. And pulls Weiss close, burying her nose into her neck, pressing into familiarity that has already begun to change before her very eyes. “You’ll survive him, Weiss,” she murmurs against her skin, tightening her hold when she feels her begin to shake, just slightly. “You’ve done it before, you’ll do it again. And this time, you’re stronger.”

“I know,” Weiss says quietly, but it sounds like it’s taking all her strength to keep those words together. “But I’m so _scared_ ,” she shatters, and tears splatter hot against Blake’s cheek.

Blake feels her whole body tense, and when she hears a cackle behind her, she can’t stop herself from flinching horribly in Weiss’ arms. She feels Weiss shift, about to pull back, probably ask her what was wrong, but Blake just clings tighter, fighting for this moment of safety. “Me too,” she barely breathes, shuddering. 

“Blake-” Weiss starts, and Blake can feel the questions start to press against the thin fabric of her ribbon, pressing in from all sides and she _knows_ that Weiss wants to ask, needs to understand - why she’s out in the middle of the woods, beyond Beacon, still limping from a severe injury. And all alone.

“Please,” she begs, shaking her head violently. “Don’t. Just… don’t let go.”

So Weiss holds her, and for the moment they simply _exist._ Outside of the embrace, there’s so much pain. Regret. Control. Fear. So many things they need to face, but given the choice, given _any_ escape, they would just simply hope to forget.

But, of course, neither of them were even given a choice. Not tonight.

“Stay safe,” Blake murmurs into Weiss’ ear as she pulls away after the moment stretched along its timeline till breaking. 

“Where will you go?” Weiss asks, and she’s hesitant, but resolute - and the small glimmer of a defiant flame reassures Blake that she’ll be strong. That she’ll survive without her, no matter where Blake ends up.

“I need to go home. The farther away I am from you, my friends…. _Yang_ , I-” her voice breaks, and she steps back further. “It’s safer for all of you this way. I know you’ll all manage without me.”

“Blake!” Weiss calls after her back once more, but this time Blake doesn’t turn. Her resolve broke once before, if she places her feet on familiar soil once more… she knows she won't ever leave. 

But she does look back. Just once. “Please just… come back to us. When you’re ready,” Weiss implores. Blake pauses, and there’s heavy lead in her heart that starts melting at Weiss’ sincerity. The moment rests, warm. Then she nods.

And disappears into the darkness.


End file.
